Neo Godzilla I
Neo Godzilla I (最初のネオゴジラ The First NeoGodzilla) is an undead Gojiran and an RP character used by IForgotIExistedERHURHUR. . Background 1954 ''' WIP '''Ghost Godzilla WIP Final Wars During this time period, the monsters from monste risland all disappear and attack various areas. Rodan attacks New York, Anguiurs demolishes Shanghai, Gorosaurus raids Los Angeles, Kumonga mangles Moscow, Kamacuras pulverizes Paris, and finally, Titanosaurus topples London. It is discovered that the Kilaaks, a race of aliens who originate from between mars and jupiter, are responsible for the various attacks. They are commandeered by a strange Xillien simply known as 'The Regulator'. The heart in area G grows into a full Gojiran, who is lured to Tokyo by the Gotengo, where he fights Gigan. Afterwards, the Gotengo heads to Mt. Fuji, where the monster army is trying to destroy Mothra's cocoon, but King Caesar and Battra arrive to fight them off. Megalon appears in Tokyo and stalls Gigan so that Godzilla can go help fight. Megalon eventually self destructs and takes Gigan with him, though whether the two are truly dead or not is up for debate. A yound EDF Operative, Ozaki Shinichi, fights The Regulator and defeats him, but then the Regulator becomes Monster X. The monster army is freed, and Godzilla fights Monster X, and after a long battle, manages to defeat him. Monster X is absorbed by the returning King Ghidorah, who becomes Kaiser Ghidorah. The monster army fights Kaiser Ghidorah, but are no match. Godzilla eventually defeats Kaiser Ghidorah after grabbing the latter's tail in his flight into the stratosphere, with Ozaki's own added G-Power. Godzilla crashes into Mt. Fuji. Super Godzilla WIP History Debut: Godzilla vs. The Tyrant While he was feeding off of a nuclear sub he'd caught, he sensed Tyrant was in his territory, which unfortunately included the entire city of Tokyo. He arose and the two fought long and hard. Tyrant eventually got fed up he could not beat his foe as quick as he would have liked to, and left. Personality Not much is known about Neo Godzilla I's personality prior to his first death. He appeared animalistic, and appeared to be just a little cunning, as he appeared to know where the humans lived after the test, and immediately went there to deal out his revenge. Ghost Godzilla was a very vengeful beast, seeking to destroy humanity, up until where he finally suffered a defeat at the hands (or rather, drill) of the Gotengo. As he died, it was revelaed the souls possessing him, being the ones lost in World War II, are what were causing his vengeful rampage. The personality of the revived Neo Godzilla I, grown from the heart Ghost Godzilla left behind, was similar to the gojirans that had appeared after his first death caused by the Oxygen Destroyer. During the 'Final Wars' as they were called, he exhbitied several traits of Godzilla II and Godzilla III. As for his views on humanity, he doesn't seem to care about them or their cities. Whether or not this is good depends on the day, as sometimes he'll leave them alone, other times he'll ravage their cities to get to their nuclear generators, and essentially behaved the same way as Godzilla I. Some say he does remember his previous deaths, but nobody has come forth to tell the truth, so that remains a mystery. Abilities Neo Godzilla I= * Sixth Sense: '''He is seemingly capable of detecting danger. * '''Atomic Breath * Ghost Pulse: '''His nuclear pulse contains properties that can drain the opponent of their lifeforce. * '''Regenerative Healing Power * Projectile Absorption: '''He can absorb enemy attacks and re-direct them through either his pulse or an atomic blast, turning the latter option into a spiral ray. * '''Transformation: '''After being given enough Nuclear Enegy, he can become Super Godzilla for a brief period of time. |-|Neo Super Godzilla= * '''Red Spiral Atomic Breath: '''In this form, his atomic breath ability is greatly enhanced, and is portrayed as a Red Spiral Ray. * '''Atomic Charge: '''He can charge atomic power into physical attacks. * '''Energy Spheres: '''He can fling energy spheres from his tail. * '''Elemental Power: '''He appears to be able to wield the elements. * '''Projectile Absorption: He can absorb projectile attacks and fire them back through the glowing orb embedded in his chest. Themes Roar Trivia * He was originally owned by Gallibon. * The Images shown have been edited to fit the character. The originals can be found below. * This character is a combination of Neo Ghost Godzilla, Neo Godzilla I, and Neo Super Godzilla. * His eyes only glow white when attacking. His eyes are actually identical to that of ShodaiGoji's. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Neo Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Undead Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Earth Defender